Lost in time
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: Teddy Lupin only wants to see his parents, and when he finds the time turner, he asks Victorie on the journey back to when the mauraders were in Hogwarts. But the only problem is they can't get back to the future.
1. Graveyard

The gravestones always had fresh flowers on it when he went to visit. There were lily's, roses and daffodils, but it didn't make it any more happier. Sometimes they would blow away because of the string wind, but other times they stayed there until they wilted. The graveyard janitor would sometimes sit with him, and they would talk about someone they lost. Josh Watercust had lost his parents, just like Teddy had.

Teddy never knew his parents very much, as he wasn't even one when they died. Apparently they were amazing. His dad was a Gryffindor and his mom was a Hufflepuff, both loyal. But, Teddy got his mom's side, though, and he was extremely happy with that. The Gryffindor's always were so brave, and he... wasn't. Teddy looked up at the sky and noticed it was turning dark.

It wasn't scary for him to be out in the dark in a graveyard, in fact it was actually relaxing. At night, he could be with his parents while nobody else was there. But, on the other hand, Harry and Ginny would probably get worried. And then he would be grounded. Great.

Teddy stood up and sighed.

"Night mom, night dad." Teddy said, looking at the two gravestones. He looked at the names for a second before leaving.

NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDIA TONKS

JUNE 4th 1973- MAY 3rd 1997

REMUS JOHN LUPIN

MARCH 10 1960- MAY 3rd 1997

Their names made Teddy want to stay, but he knew he needed to go home. He walked through the leaves, passing the other gravestones filled with names. The night was cold, even though it was summer. He knew that the fireplace in the mansion would be warm and he could go sit in front in front of it until Ginny made him go to bed, but he still didn't like the cold.

Teddy walked down the streets of London, passing people hurrying to get home from work. If only Teddy could see his parents, have a memory of them.

If only he could go back to the past and talk to them, see them. He wished he could get lost in time.


	2. Sleeping

The Potter mansion was quiet except on a sunny wednesday afternoon except for the clinks of the dishes as Ginny did chores and the occasional ruffle of the paper as Harry sat on the couch reading. It was two in the afternoon and Teddy still wasn't up. He was so tired from the last night, as he had another nightmare. This time it was about his parents death. He didn't see it happen, but he woke up screaming as he saw them both hit with a spell.

He had lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling with his eyes wet. It didn't seem fair, that his parents had to die. Apparently they were amazing people, who always helped others. But it was always depressing to Teddy to hear those compliments, as he would never know. Teddy sighed and rolled over.

The bright lights made him cringe and shield his eyes as he sat up. He thought he may as well get up and have brunch, or Ginny would start calling for him. He got out of bed, a bit cold without the blankets, and walked downstairs. Ginny looked up from the dishes and smiled as Teddy entered the kitchen, but he just frowned and sat down at the table.

"How was your sleep?" She asked and put a sandwich and orange juice in front of him.

"Amazing." Teddy said sarcastically and started eating.

Ginny gave him a nervous look and looked over to Harry, who had stopped reading the paper.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked, folding the paper and getting of the leather couch.

He walked over to the kitchen table, and sat down across from Teddy. Teddy shrugged and kept eating. Harry sighed and glanced at Ginny, who was busy doing dishes again.

"We're going over to uncle Ron and aunty Hermione's in an hour." Harry said, trying to change the subject.

Teddy nodded and started eating the crust if his sandwich.

He took a sip of his orange juice from his glass and looked at Harry.

"Can we go to diagonal alley after? I have some things I need to pick up." He said and Harry nodded.

Teddy knew Harry was trying to give him some freedom, as he was fifteen. But he still was overprotective about him just like James, Albus and Lily. Teddy scraped back his chair and wiped his mouth. He wanted to go back to bed, but he knew that wasn't possible, so he needed to get dressed.

"Where's James, Albus and Lily?" Teddy asked and Harry got up, probably going back to his newspaper.

"James and Albus are with their friends and Lily's sleeping, but James and Albus will be back before we leave." Harry said and Teddy nodded before going back up to his room.

He ran up the steps and shut the door. They always acted so worried about him, even though there was nothing to be worried about. It was always like that with them. Teddy sighed and started getting dressed. He put on a green plaid T- shirt and some jeans and started to comb his blue hair.

He liked his blue hair, it showed who he was. He also liked the fact that he was a metamorphagus like his mom. And logical like his dad. Teddy ran his finger through his hair, pulling on it. He didn't want to think about his parents, it was to painful. Teddy grabbed some money off his nightstand and walked out the door, ready to go to his aunt and uncle's.

He actually sort of enjoyed it there. His aunty Hermione would lend him the most interesting of books, mostly to do with the Wizarding world, but there were some muggle ones to. He ran downstairs and saw that James, Albus and Lily were already downstairs. James was hitting Albus with a pillow and Lily was sleeping in Ginny's arms. 'It's so peaceful here.'. Teddy thought sarcastically.

'I guess that what you get when you live with a six year old, a five year old and a three year old.' Teddy thought to himself as Harry gathered everybody to apparate.

"Come on, Teddy." Harry said and grabbed Teddy's arm.

Teddy held on tight, not wanting to slip, as he was still afraid of apparition. Harry turned and the lot of them spun into a vortex, spinning around, and around until they landed on a stone brick path lined with bright flowers. The Weasley mansion.

Author's note: I know not much is interesting yet, but it will in chapter 3 and 4! Thanks for reading:)


	3. The time- turner

The chatter of the Weasley's and Potter's was quite loud, giving Teddy a headache. Harry didn't tell him it was a party, or Teddy would have brought a book and sit in a corner quietly. That was another thing nobody understood. Unlike his parents, who were very talkative and social, Teddy liked quiet. Just him, his books and food.

He would sometimes seek a tree to sit under at family barbecues and parties, but was often dragged into conversation by the other Weasley's. Teddy layed against the couch and closed his eyes. He was so bored, even though he had got offered books by his aunty Hermione, he didn't want to read. He knew he made people mad about his quiet, no social nature, but he couldn't help it. Harry told him to try out for Quidditch, which Teddy is terrible at.

Ginny told him to be in the Wizard's chess club, but all the people in there were really annoying. So, Teddy seemed perfectly content by spending the rest of his life being an anti- social, blue- haired, quiet person that will probably end up working at the leaky cauldron for a living. Teddy felt himself start to relax, but he heard footsteps approach him.

'Great.' Teddy thought.

Another person. Teddy opened his eyes and frowned. Victorie Weasley. The annoying daughter of Bill and Fleur that has a massive crush on him.

"Hi Teddy!" Victorie said enthusiastically and sat in the couch.

She held out I bowl of chips.

"Want some? They're really good." Victorie practically shoved the bowl over to him but Teddy shook his head and pushed the bowl back.

"I'll pass." He said and Victorie remained her happy stance.

"Have you seem Lucy's new hair? It's pink now." Victorie tried to pull him into a conversation, just like the rest of Teddy's family.

"No, but at least now it will match the ugly shoes she wears." Teddy said, and before Victorie could process what he said, Teddy stood up.

"I'm going to go to the washroom." He said and Victorie looked as if she hasn't heard his comment about Lucy's shoes.

"Oh, okay." She said and grinned at Teddy, some of her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

Teddy quickly exited the living room and ran upstairs. The Weasley mansion was like a maze, but Teddy had went here for years, so he knew his way around. Teddy walked down the white hallway lined with pictures. He stopped at one and observed it. It was Hogwarts, before the battle.

Teddy looked closer at the moving picture and saw the sun was setting just over the castle, the dim pink haze in the picture that usually happened at around five pm. Teddy smiled at the picture and kept moving. He finally reached the bathroom and opened it, getting the sweet floral smell. His aunty Hermione had always loved flowers, and even had her own garden in the front yard. Teddy walked over to the sink and looked at his reflection.

There were bags under his eyes and Teddy glanced at his fading blue hair. He knew his natural colour was blue, and it always started to go brown when he was tired or depressed. Teddy hanged his head and felt a bubble of anger inside of him. Why did he have to have nightmares? Why did he have to be so anti- social?

Why did his parents have to die? Teddy curled his fists, not aware of what he was doing, and punched the wall. He gasped as his fist went right through, into a enclosed space. Teddy held the crumble's of the white plywood in his hand and wondered why this spot didn't have drywall like the rest of the room. Teddy looked up to the little hole and saw a gleam of gold inside it.

Teddy bit his lip, as of wondering if he should pick up the object. It was, after all, his aunt and uncle's house and he knew he should just punch holes in the walls randomly. But, curiosity got the better of Teddy and he reached his hand inside to be greeted with the feel of cold metal against his hand. He picked up the object and carefully took it out of the hole. Teddy observed it, unsure of what it was.

A gold circle was in the middle of a thick, gold ring and had a little hourglass inside of it. It looked familiar, but Teddy couldn't remember where he had seen it before. He knew it was a magical object, as he could see the glimmer that it contained. He looked at the hourglass again.

"Time..." Teddy muttered and the answer hit him like a rock.

"A time turner!" He exclaimed and felt his heart race.

He was actually holding a time turner! Teddy had read in one of his history of magic textbooks that all the time turner's were destroyed in the ministry of magic, in 1995. Teddy vaguely wondered why there was one in his aunt and uncles wall, but pushed it out of his mind. He felt so excited, as he was holding probably the last time- turner in the world, he could go anywhere he wanted! He could go back in time...

A sudden thought struck Teddy and he felt his heart beat increase greatly. He could go back in time to see his parents! Teddy grinned and looked at the time- turner. He was probably the only person in the world holding the time- turner, and he could actually see his parents! Something he always wanted to do.

Teddy's face fell a bit as a thought occurred to him. How was he going to do it? He knew you had to spin it as many years as you wanted to go back in time, but he needed someone with him just to be safe. But he didn't know anybody that would go back in time with him... Teddy let out an exasperated sigh as he thought of someone.

'Victorie.'. Teddy thought.

'She would so go with me.'. And with that, Teddy ran downstairs.

He searched the room for Victorie, and saw her still sitting on the couch. He rushed up to her and she grinned.

"Can I talk to you?" Teddy asked and Victorie gave him a questioning look before getting up and following him back upstairs.

Once Teddy had gone into the washroom again, he shut the door quickly behind Victorie.

"Teddy, what is it?" Victorie asked and Teddy sighed, he may as well get it all out in one.

He took a deep breath before talking.

"I found a time- turner in the bathroom wall and I want to go back in time to see my parents, but I can't do it without another person to help me, and your really good with magical objects, and I really want to see my parents, so please come back in time with me?" Teddy said this all very fast and held up the time- turner.

Victorie raised her eyebrows before smiling.

"Sure." She said and Teddy gave her a stony look.

"Your not even going to ask anything? Teddy said and Victorie shook her head.

"Well, you sort of explained it already, so, shall we?" She asked and took the time- tuner from Teddy.

Teddy watched as she put it around her neck and looked up at him.

"Hold onto the time- turner." She said and Teddy felt his heart race again.

He was actually going to see his parents!

"What year?" She asked and Teddy thought for a moment.

Victorie wasn't being her usual annoying self, but actually being somewhat normal. Teddy thought about her question and decided to go back to 1975, when his dad was fifteen.

"1975." Teddy said and Victorie thought for a moment before she started spinning the little hourglass.

Teddy watched as she counted silently, moving the hourglass carefully.

"Alright, hold on tight." She said after a few minutes and Teddy held onto the time- tuner, along with her hand.

Victorie glanced down at their hands, and blushed. He made sure not to let go, afraid of falling, just like he was in apparition. He shut his eyes as he felt the world around him start to spin, and the scene start to change. Once he opened his eyes, Teddy was greeted with the beautiful sight of Hogwarts, 1974.


	4. Remus Lupin

Teddy gasped and looked at everything. He was actually here! He made it! He looked beside him to Victorie, to see she was as amazed as he was.

"So, how so you want to do this?" She asked and Teddy was a little taken back by the question.

He hadn't really thought about what to do once they got there.

Teddy finally realized he was in the entrance hall, but no students were there.

"Well, it's 1:40 in the afternoon, so at this time, Gryffindor's are usually at..." Victorie paused for a moment.

"Just getting out of Charms. Your dad was a Gryffindor, right?" Victorie asked, her eyebrows raised.

Teddy nodded. He took a deep breath. How was he going to prove to his dad that he was his son from the future? Well, he did have that picture if him, his dad and his mom in his pocket...

"Shall we?" Teddy asked.

His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy. He couldn't believe he was back in time. Victorie nodded and the two walked thought the huge doors to the main school. Students were bustling about, changing classes, some laughing and chatting.

"Now, we just have to find one person in about one thousand..." Victorie said, trailing off.

Teddy frowned and he started walking towards the charms classroom.

"Teddy, I don't want to lose you, so don't walk so fast." Victorie said, trying to keep up.

Teddy walked at a slower pace, asking himself why he had to ask Victorie. After about five minutes of weaving in and out of students, Victorie finally spoke.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

Teddy stared at her. Out of all the years of knowing him, she hasn't figured that our yet?

"Nope." Teddy said and Victorie nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Teddy sighed. "Because, I don't like talking." He said and that made Victorie be quiet as they went to the charms classroom.

Teddy looked at the students filing in, and looked for one that looked like his dad. Teddy only had seen one picture of his dad close to his age, but he didn't remember it much.

"Teddy-" Victorie started to say, but Teddy's eyes widened as he saw a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and looked exactly like his father at fifteen.

He was walking away from charms, heading outside.

"Victorie, look!" Teddy said and Victorie turned.

"Is that him?" She asked and Teddy nodded.

He pulled Victorie outside, in the direction of his dad.

"Just let me do it." Teddy said and Victorie nodded as they went.

Once the guy was outside, and they were almost to the lake, Teddy started talking.

"Remus Lupin?" He said loudly and the guy turned around.

"Yes?" He said and Teddy tried to hide his grin. He was finally talking to his dad.

"Um..." Teddy didn't know where to go from there, but Victorie spoke for him.

"If we told you something completely crazy, would you believe us?" She asked and Remus raised his eyebrow.

"What? Who are you?" Remus looked over they're muggle clothes, noticing they didn't have any robes on.

"Are you death eaters?" He said, taking out his wand, and Teddy pulled Victorie back.

"What? No! If you just let me explain-" Teddy watched his fathers face turn to confusion then anger.

"Go ahead then." He said and Teddy took a deep breath.

"I am Teddy Lupin, your son. I came here with my friend, Victorie, to finally see you because you die in 1997 with your wife and I've always wanted to meet you, and I used a time- turner to get here, and I'd really like it if you didn't make me leave." Teddy took another deep breath after talking so fast.

He grabbed the time- tuner off Victorie's neck and held it up. Remus's mouth gaped open and he looked back and forth between Victorie and Teddy.

"I know I die, I've read a prophecy, but how are you-" Remus looked at Teddy and Teddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

He handed it to his dad and he took it and his expression became confused.

"That's me! And..." Remus trailed off, and Teddy spoke.

"You, me, and my mother, Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy said and Remus looked up.

"So, your telling me, that your my son, and that you came her just to see me?" Remus said and Teddy nodded, hoping he would believe him.

Remus sighed and handed back the picture.

"I can detect liars, so consider this good that I'm actually talking to you and I trust you." He said and Teddy grinned.

He looked over to Victorie to see her grinning to, and Teddy agreed this was the happiest he ever felt.


	5. The mauraders

"So, your telling me, this is your son, and his girlfriend, from the future?" James Potter said and Teddy corrected him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Teddy said and James snorted.

"I'm serious, James. They have a picture and a time- turner." Remus said flipping through a book lazily.

Teddy, Victorie, James, Sirius and Remus were all sitting against a big tree by the lake.

"A picture?" James asked and Teddy handed him the picture of him, his dad and his mom.

James put the picture in the middle of him and Sirius. James studied the picture and looked at Teddy.

"Who's the woman?" He asked and Teddy scratched his hair awkwardly.

"Uh, my mom, Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy said and Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You mean, my cousin, Nymphadora?" Sirius asked and Teddy nodded.

"Yup." He said and Sirius looked over to Remus, who was watching them.

"You marry my cousin?!" He said and James started laughing.

He looked at Teddy, smirking.

"Where do you stay, anyway?" He asked and Teddy sighed.

He knew James was going to be in shock when he told him.

"With your son, his wife and their kids." He said and James raised his eyebrows.

"My son...?" He asked and he got an excited look on his face.

"Who do I marry?" He asked and Teddy knew he would freak if he told him.

"I'm not telling you." He said and James frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You'd probably faint." He said and James rolled his eyes.

"Kind of funny Peter's not here. He'd get a laugh out of this, but he's staying at his aunt's right now." He told Teddy, smirking.

"Whatever." James said and Teddy smirked.

"Who do I marry?" Sirius asked.

Teddy knew he wasn't supposed to be telling them anything about the future, but he could always put a memory charm on them.

"Uh, you don't. But your godson is James's son." He said and Sirius looked over to James.

They laughed and high- fived. Teddy knew that he had better be going, as the party would be over soon, even though didn't want to leave.

He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well, dad..." He said and stood up. Remus looked up, putting his book down.

"Victorie and I better be leaving before our family gets worried." Teddy ran his hand through his blue hair and Remus stood up.

"Your leaving? But you just got here!" He said and Teddy sighed, but smiled.

"I know, but I just wanted to meet you." He said and Remus sighed.

"Alright." He said and then silence grew.

Teddy knew this was the only chance to actually hug his dad, and so he ran into his arms. Remus was a little shocked, but he hugged Teddy back.

"Thanks, dad." Teddy said and pulled away.

He knew tears were close to come, so he looked away for a second.

"My parents always did say good things about you, and I guess they were right." Victorie said, smiling.

Remus grinned and Victorie stepped close to Teddy.

"Ready?" She asked and Teddy nodded and held onto the time- turner.

Teddy gave one last look to his dad and his friends, who were waving at him, then heard Victorie start counting. Teddy shut his eyes and felt that same dizzy feeling, but when he opened his eyes he was in the same place.

"What-?" Teddy started to say, and Victorie gasped.

"Teddy, the time- turner!" Victorie said and Teddy gasped as he looked at it.

There was steam coming from it and it looked broken. Teddy stepped away from Victorie and felt himself getting dizzy. He felt himself losing balance and crashed his face into the grass.


	6. Victorie

"When do you think he will wake up?" James's voice floated through Teddy's brain and he heard Sirius snort.

"That was such a graceful fall, don't you think, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up." Remus muttered as he saw Teddy's eyes flutter.

Teddy opened his eyes and saw the hazy images of James, Sirius, his dad and Victorie.

"Your awake." Victorie said in relief. "Nice fall, man." Sirius said and Teddy sighed.

"Shut up." He said and sat up. They were in a quite normal room, but the door was like an arch.

"Like father like son." Sirius said, shaking his head and smirking.

Teddy glared at him and rubbed his head.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Room of Requirement." James said and took a glass full of orange juice from the nightstand.

"Drink." He said and Teddy took it and sipped it. It tasted good, no doubt the house elves made it.

"Thanks." Teddy said and James nodded.

"So..." James said and Teddy sighed.

He was stuck in the past, with Victorie Weasley. All he wanted to do was meet his dad, and now they had a broken time- turner. And he was still with Victorie.

'This is just great.'. Teddy thought and the guys started talking.

"We need someone that knows stuff." James said and Sirius nodded.

Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"You guys don't have to help us, we can find out way back on our own." He said and Sirius snorted.

"Do you know how to fix a time- tuner?" He asked and Teddy shook his head.

"Exactly." Sirius said and Teddy looked at his dad.

He seemed to be thinking pretty hard, staring at the wall.

"Let's make it a Gryffindor, so we know who to trust." James said and Sirius nodded.

"Well, who's a Gryffindor and really smart?" Sirius asked and the room went silent as grins grew on both Sirius Remus's faces.

James frowned and put his head in his hands.

"You guys stay here." Sirius said, standing up and pulling James.

"We'll be right back." He said and Remus smirked.

The three of them left the room, leaving Teddy and Victorie alone. Teddy awkwardly scratched his head. He knew Victorie liked him, a lot, but he never really knew what to say. She was always so... annoying, and he was always so... quiet.

"You don't like me, do you?" Victorie asked suddenly and Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"Who said I didn't like you?" Teddy knew she knew he was trying to get away from her as much as possible, but he never said he didn't like her.

Victorie shrugged. "I don't know, it's just, you always seem so... unhappy, when your around me." She said and Teddy sighed.

"I'm unhappy around everyone." He said and Victorie an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked and Teddy shrugged.

"I'm just like that." He said and Victorie got closer to him.

"Well, you don't have to be." She said and leaned into Teddy.

Teddy went completely still as Victorie's lips touched his, but his hands went into her hair and she smiled.

Teddy felt bad for never liking Victorie that way, but he felt like he liked her now. Victorie let her hands go through Teddy's hair and Teddy broke off the kiss.

"What? What's wrong?" Victorie said and Teddy smirked.

"We sort of in the past, and I want to kiss you in the future." Teddy said and Victorie grinned.

Just then, the doors burst open and a girl that looked to be about fifteen with long red hair stood in the doorway, smirking.

"So, the great marauders finally need my help?" She said and James frowned.

Sirius started laughing and Teddy raised his eyebrows. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Lily Evans

"Lily Evans." Lily said and put out her hand to Teddy.

"Teddy Lupin." Teddy said and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"They were serious? Your actually Remus's son?" Lily asked and Teddy nodded.

Victorie held up the time- tuner and Lily looked at it.

"The time- tuner broke and now were stuck here." She said and Victorie sat in a chair next to Teddy's bed.

"You know, it's not that hard to believe, I've read it in textbooks in history of magic class." Lily said.

Teddy rubbed his temples. He had a major headache, and he didn't have an aspirin. He opened his eyes to see his dad watching him.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked and Teddy nodded.

"I'm fine." He said and looked at Lily.

"Can you help us?" He asked and Lily nodded.

"It will only take a few days." She said and Teddy grimaced.

"A few days? I need to go home now!" He said and Lily frowned at him.

"It's that or nothing." She said and James broke into the conversation.

"He'll take it." He said, grinning.

Lily frowned and looked at the time- turner.

"I can't take it off your neck, or something will go wrong, so I think I'm just going to have to repair it while it's on you." She said and Victorie sighed.

"Okay." She said and Teddy stood up.

He suddenly felt dizzy, Like he always did when he was stressed. Teddy started to leave, but his dad's voice made him stop.

"I'll go to." He said and Teddy opened the doors.

He realized it was dark, maybe dinnertime.

"You should go eat something." Teddy said to his dad and Remus shook his head as they walked.

"I'm not hungry." He said and Teddy breathed in the night air as they got outside.

He stood there, looking at the stars for a few seconds before his dad spoke.

"Want to go over by the tree?" He asked and Teddy nodded.

They walked to what looked like the marauders favourite spot and Teddy sat down. He should be smiling, that he finally got to meet his dad, but it just made him want to stay, and he knew he needed to get back to the future.

"Why did you come here?" Remus asked and Teddy looked at him.

"To meet you, of course." Teddy said in a confused voice.

"You went through all that, just to meet me?" Remus asked and Teddy nodded.

"I've met you before, but I can't remember since I wasn't even one yet." He said and Remus sighed.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you." He said and Teddy felt the tears prick his eyes, so he looked away.

"It's okay. I just wanted parents, but I knew I could never see you." Teddy said and Remus gave him a sad look.

"At least you can see me now." He said and Teddy smiled.

"Yea." He said and Remus hugged him.

Teddy was a little taken back, but he put his head on his dad's shoulder. Teddy smiled and enjoyed the time they spent together.

Teddy layed on the bed, trying to sleep. Lily was busy taking various tools to fix the time- turner and Victorie was watching her. It had been a couple days, and Teddy knew they would be going back home soon. He had spent a good couple days with his dad, though. They had played Quidditch, played exploding snap and talked.

But his dad, James and Sirius were in their dormitory, and Teddy was really bored, so he just started listening to Lily and Victorie talking. He knew they thought he was asleep, so they weren't whispering.

"So, you and Teddy..." Lily said, trailing off.

Victorie laughed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I think I love him, but he... he's ignored me forever." Victorie said and Teddy felt like a rock had hit him.

"All guys are like that." Lily said, smiling. "Don't tell James, but I've tried to hard to be nice to him, and he's just been a normal guy. Flirts with every other girl. But I know he likes me." Lily said and Victorie smiled.

Lily continued to work on the time- turner and Teddy peeked open his eyes and saw Lily hitting the time tuner with a hammer. She inspected it, then drew back with a breath of relief.

"It's done." Lily said and Victorie smiled.

"Thanks, Lily, you were amazing." Victorie said and Lily grinned.

"I'm just so happy Teddy got to see his dad." She said and Victorie nodded.

"Let's tell him in the morning about the time- turner, I bet your really tired." Victorie said and Lily nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She brushed a stray of red hair out of her eyes and exited the room.

Teddy shut his eyes as Victorie went over to the bed. Teddy didn't mind Victorie bring in the same bed as her, as she wasn't creepy. Victorie climbed in and turned her face against the wall. Teddy turned over quickly and put his arm around her waist. He pretended to be asleep again, even though he was smirking.

Victorie jumped and turned around slowly to face Teddy. He peeked his eyes open to see her grin at his smirk and she layed her head down.

"I love you, Teddy." She said and Teddy grinned.

"I love you to, Victorie." He said.


	8. Home

"So, all you have to do is turn it like usual." Lily said, telling Victorie the instructions.

Teddy smiled at the marauders and shook James's hand.

"Bye." He said and James grinned.

"I never got to tell you, but I love your hair." He said and Teddy blushed.

Sirius gave Teddy an enthusiastic handshake and brushed his curly hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks for coming." He said and Teddy nodded.

He had a great time in the past, even with his father's friends. He would miss his dad, but at least he actually got to see him. And after finding out that his mom was only two, and that he couldn't go see her, it was pretty disappointing, but he still got to see his dad. Teddy stepped on front of his dad and gave him a long hug. He heard his dad sigh and Teddy smiled.

"I'll miss you." He said and Teddy let go.

"Don't worry, you'll see me in the future." Teddy said and his dad laughed.

"I love you, dad." Teddy said as the others went over to say goodbye to Victorie.

Remus was a little startled, but he returned it with a smile.

"I love you, to, Teddy." Remus said and Teddy smiled before stepping beside Victorie.

She shook James and Sirius's hands before giving Lily a hug.

"Bye, Victorie!" She said and Victorie laughed.

Lily moved onto Teddy and hugged him, to.

"Uh, thanks, Lily." He said and glanced over to Victorie, who looked a little pissed off.

Teddy smiled and let go of Lily, who was grinning.

"Now, I've set it so we won't remember you, but you'll remember us." Lily said and Teddy nodded.

He wasn't surprised, as Lily had added some things to the time- tuner.

"I'll miss you guys." Teddy said and they all grinned.

Victorie held out the time- turner and Teddy held onto it. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily started waving and smiling, as Victorie turned the time- turner. Teddy closed his eyes, his last image bring his dad, waving and smiling at him. For a few seconds, Teddy felt the dizzy feeling and when he opened his eyes, the bathroom came into view.

Teddy took a deep breath and looked at Victorie. Just then, he heard a voice downstairs.

"Teddy, time to go!" Harry called from the living room.

Teddy smiled at Victorie, and soon, the two of them were laughing hysterically. It seemed no time at all had passed in the future, but it had been days in the past.

"Thanks for coming with me, Victorie." Teddy said through laughter.

Victorie nodded, still smiling.

"Don't worry, that was probably the most fun I've had in a while." She said and Teddy took her hand.

Victorie smiled and together they walked downstairs. Teddy knew that their relationship didn't need words. He knew he loved Victorie, and he just needed this adventure to figure that out. Teddy and Victorie walked into the living room, still holding hands. He had finally hot to see his dad, and actually talk to him! Teddy knew they weren't going to tell anybody about their adventure, but always remember it.

Author's note: Thank's for reading, I hoped you liked it!


End file.
